Best Gift
by amariys
Summary: When he first pushed open the door to the annual ball she had held, her eyes were immediately drawn to him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and as the night went by, she wished they would never have to be apart. Jack Frost/Elsa. Complete.


**Title:** Best Gift

**Disclaimer: **Frozen is property of Disney while Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks. I'm just a fan making no profit from this story.

**Pairing: **Jack Frost/Elsa

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **When he first pushed open the door to the annual ball she had held, her eyes were immediately drawn to him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and as the night went by, she wished they would never have to be apart. Jack Frost/Elsa. Complete.

**A/N: **My very first Jack/Elsa fic. I hope this ends up well. This fic is inspired by a cosplay picture of Jack and Elsa in which Jack wears a princely white-and-blue suit and is hugging Elsa from behind.

* * *

><p>"I know who you are."<p>

The words were said softly as they enjoyed the beautiful view of full moon hanging on the black night sky accompanied by the loyal companion of the scattered stars. The moon's silver light illuminated the surroundings, making both of their hair shone even paler than usual. Seeing that, he couldn't stop grinning. He wondered if Man on the Moon was grinning back as he saw him now.

"But of course you know who I am. I've introduced myself to you since our first meeting. I'm Jack Frost. What else is there to know about?"

"What a trickster. Just like what people told me about of you." The words would be offending if she didn't accompany it by her beautiful chuckle. When she stopped laughing and turned her face up to look at him, the blue eyes smiling up at him were breath-taking. "Okay, I will change my statement then. I know _what_ you are."

"And what exactly am I, My Queen?" He curled his lips into a smile while taking her hand and kissing the knuckle.

"You are Jack Frost," she answered slightly breathlessly. The skin where his cold lips had landed on tingled quite pleasantly. "A being often told about in children's story. A guardian who brings happiness and joy in children's heart while assuring them everything will be alright. Is there anything I miss here, Jack?"

"My, your wit is as stunning as rumored, Elsa. Will it be a problem for you if I said all of your words is spot-on?"

"Oh, Jack," her smile turned wistful tinged with awful shadow of sorrow. The hand touching his cheek was cool, just like the snow and ice representing them, but it brought such warmth in his once frozen heart. "You are not human, Jack. There's nothing that can come up from our relationship. I will grow old and frail, while you will forever retain your youthfulness. Whatever should I do if one day you become more beautiful than me? How can I even bear the thought that one day I will leave you alone beside my death bed?"

A single drop of tear rolled on her cheek. The trail of it immediately brushed away by gentle fingers. She closed her eyes in regret before leaning more against his touches. She knew it then her heart had fallen for this higher being; knew she was a fool longing for the moon, lured by the similarity between them and the understanding he showed to her self-imposed loneliness. Sadly, their story was not unlike that of a Cinderella's, one that would end once midnight struck, but for them, it was a story without any sight of a happy ending.

When he first pushed open the door to the annual ball she had held, her eyes were immediately drawn to him. His white-and-blue suit so luxurious and elegant. The rare silvery strands that immediately reminded her of ice and snow—things she once avoided out of her fear but now embraced readily—seemed almost ethereal. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and even Anna had noticed it. Her most cheerful sister had almost leapt up to her side, whispering in what she must have thought was a conspiring tone about their newest guest.

("I wonder from what kingdom he is! He's so handsome and I think he will suit you very well, Elsa."

"Hush now, Anna, and just dance with your fiancé.")

Even as she said that, she found her eyes kept trailing back at him; the foreign prince who seemed content in dancing with little princesses or simply watching on the sideline instead of taking the hands of proper princesses who were looking hopefully at him. She didn't know exactly when the attraction came or when did it intensify into something more like intriguing fondness, but as their eyes finally met—far into half of the ball event—she had smiled and he replied with a salute of his glass.

She had retreated into the balcony after that. The night air slightly chilly but then again the cold never had bothered her. The crisp wind had the effect of sobering her up and so she knew the feelings of intriguing fondness she felt for him wasn't mere illusion brought by too much intoxicating drinks because when he joined her in the balcony, she could immediately feel the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, lovely queen." His smile was warm and welcoming. Although even that still couldn't erase the hints of wickedness in him; the haughty glint clearly could be seen within his eyes. "You have magnificent party going on; it certainly is curious why you would choose the cold and lonely night over the warm and colorful delight inside."

"I don't know. Perhaps it's the peace and serenity I'm looking for, or perhaps … I am searching for the right companion to spend the night."

"If it's the first you're looking for, then I would gladly excuse myself, but I dearly hope you will give me the chance to try being your partner for your second wish. After all, I've been hearing a lot of things about you and I want to see your power."

Her eyes had narrowed at that but then he grinned—an honest to God, childish grin; the kind that wouldn't be seen in any royalty—and stepped closer to the railing. He touched the steel with his gloved hand and right in front of her eyes the beautiful patterns of ice flower slowly spread out on the steel as the railing went frozen.

The grin on his face widened at the awed look she couldn't hide. "My name is Jack Frost. It's an honor to meet with you at long last, Queen Elsa."

That was the beginning of their interaction, but even then Elsa had known what he was. She knew about Jack Frost. Tales told from other countries her parents once revealed to her. It was said that there was a being protecting children and their happiness, especially in snowy day. That guardian's name is Jack Frost and although he could only be seen by children who believed in him, but her parents were convinced he must be looking after her. They even once joked that perhaps her power was given by him. Ever since then, Elsa had believed in this Jack Frost's being, even if she knew she might never see him in her life.

With the truth smiling right in front of her now, Elsa was convinced her parents weren't lying back then, but even they wouldn't be able to predict that she would be held captive in his silvery eyes and gentle grin; caught by the tales of adventures spilling from his lips and forever bound by the loneliness they shared.

Anna was right. He was the perfect partner for her. It was too bad they were never meant to be.

As she spilled all of her regret and insecurities to him, Jack had simply smiled. He seemed unperturbed although he didn't stop rubbing her back in a comforting way. Once she ran out of words and was in urgent need to take as many breaths as she could to hold her panic attack at bay, he finally spoke up.

"There's no need to be sad. I admit, all of the things you've said is true; your fear is legitimate and I understand where it comes from. However, it is also a fact that we both are connected by our element and loneliness. You're not the only one who is captivated tonight. Just like you who have surrendered your heart to me, I've also fallen for you charm and warmth."

He pulled her closer in a loose hug. Nothing too indecent for what he could do to a queen. She felt small yet so right within his arms and as Jack took a deep breath, he could smell winter and snow and joy within the cold from her. Unconsciously, his lips curved into a smile.

"We don't have to worry about the future, Elsa. At least not now when we both are drowning in happiness. What tomorrow will bring is a mystery we should wait patiently, but today is a gift we should treasure to the best that we could. Besides, you did say I'm a guardian who will keep people's happiness and reassure them everything will be alright. That means I will keep your happiness too and as long as you allow me to, I will always make sure no harm will ever befall on you."

He pulled away from the hug only to bestow a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Be my queen, Elsa. I promise to make you happy and we will fill our loneliness together."

And in answer, Elsa stood up on her tiptoes to brush fleeting kiss on his lips. A kiss that lasted only for seconds, but was enough to make them both shiver from the feeling. When silvery orbs once again met twin pools of blue, there was no word needed. They both simply smiled before Jack kissed Elsa's knuckles once again and then they were hugging each other.

They spent the night like that; cocooned by the warmth of their hug in the serene night with moonlight shining upon them. Jack didn't have to wonder anymore. This time, he knew for sure Man on the Moon was smiling at him and so he grinned back.

Today was the best gift he had ever had.

.

.

.

**END.**


End file.
